Souvenirs de fond de Théière
by Still in Blue
Summary: Hermione n'avait, en tout et pour tout, usé de la divination que trois fois dans sa vie. Trois fois qu'elle avait chassé au fin fond de sa mémoire pour toutes les bonnes raisons du monde mais qui, comme des fantômes moqueurs, revenaient la tourmenter dès qu'elle entrapercevait une feuille de thé délaissée au fond d'une tasse.


_**Souvenirs de fond de théière.**_

La maison était silencieuse, Hermione avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Assise dans la causeuse, un manuscrit dans les mains et une tasse de thé brûlante coincée entre les cuisses elle profitait d'un de ses rares moments de calme. Elle aimait particulièrement ces heures où Rose, épuisée d'avoir crapahuté partout se laissait emporter par la fatigue.

Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé l'aspect sauvage qu'ils avaient lors de ses premières années à Poudlard et elle avait développé un talent incroyable pour éviter de croiser les miroirs. Elle cherchait surtout à éviter de se retrouver seule avec elle-même et essayer de se surmener par tous les moyens. Elle passait ses après-midi avec de gros manuscrits ou des invités bavards.

Sa petite maison en pleine campagne était plus bruyante que le quai 9 ¾ un jour de rentrée scolaire. Rose se réveillait de la sieste en hurlant des propos inintelligibles, Ron rentrait du travail et se plaignait, Ginny lui rendait visite, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et pleurait toute l'après-midi, Molly passait la voir et geignait qu'elle était trop maigre. Hermione n'arrivait plus à penser à elle et se réjouissait de cela.

Elle parvenait, sans trop se forcer, à jouer à l'épouse et à la mère modèle. A préparer des biscuits et à mettre des robes colorées. Ses proches repartaient le sourire aux lèvres et elle se sentait s'engluer un peu plus dans ce quotidien qui la tenait par la gorge. Souvent elle rêvait qu'elle s'étouffait dans son sommeil, que la Mort, sarcastique, lui promettait de la laisser encore un peu vivre dans cet enfer personnel. Alors elle se réveillait et une nouvelle journée commençait.

Reprenant pour la sixième fois la lecture de la même phrase la jeune femme soupira :

" _Tu radotes Hermione…_ "

Elle reposa son grimoire plein de symboles qui lui brouillaient l'esprit et se redressa. Sa tasse de thé vacilla dangereusement mais elle la rattrapa à temps et, se brûlant les doigts, la ramena dans la cuisine. Elle laissa s'écouler le liquide trop amère dans l'évier et fixa placidement la feuille de thé qui restait collée au fond du récipient, lentement, elle rejoignit de nouveau le calme monde de ses pensées.

Elle n'avait, en tout et pour tout, usé de la divination que trois fois dans sa vie.

Trois fois qu'elle avait chassé au fin fond de sa mémoire d'un geste las de la main.

De base, elle n'avait jamais su apprécier la matière (elle doutait d'ailleurs qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'appréciable dedans), elle trouvait le professeur Trelawney trop étrange -chose qui, pour une moldue arrivée dans le monde des sorciers, n'est pas peu dire-, les résultats trop aléatoires et l'ambiance trop effrayante.

Sa toute première tentative de divination avait eu lieu après la seule et unique leçon qu'elle avait suivit avec Ron et Harry. Cette tentative là avait plutôt été forcée. Il faut savoir que ses deux camarades de chambre, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil avaient été emballées par cette classe dès le premier jour de cours. Un soir, prises d'une frénésie juvénile, elles s'étaient mises en tête de lui faire avoir une vision de sa future vie amoureuse en lui faisant ingérer un décoction à l'aspect louche. Le goût affreux de la mixture, les maux d'estomacs qui vinrent ensuite et la vision en elle-même aidèrent une Hermione déjà bien réticente à déterminer qu'elle n'irait plus jamais en cours de divination.

Les appels de sa fille sortirent soudainement l'ancienne Gryffondor de ses souvenirs. Bientôt, l'éclat roux des cheveux de Rose apparut et la fillette âgée d'à peine dix-huit mois vint attraper dans son petit poing le bas de la robe de sa mère, ordonnant qu'on lui raconte une histoire.

Patiente et heureuse d'être assez occupée pour s'oublier elle-même, Hermione raconta l'histoire d'un sorcier dont la femme était décédée et qui, pour chasser son chagrin, avait convoqué le monstre du désespoir. Ce monstre des abysses l'avait happé, mâché, puis recraché, le laissant nu de toute tristesse et l'homme avait enfin pu reprendre une vie simple.  
Ron lui avait toujours clamé sa réticence quand elle se mettait à conter à leur fille les histoires de Luna Lovegood mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ça, imitant son amie en se fermant aux jugements extérieurs.  
Enfin, il n'y avait personne pour oser juger la meilleure amie de l'élu, celui qui avait sauvé leur monde en tuant Voldemort.

Caressant distraitement les cheveux flamboyants de sa fille qui jouait silencieusement avec une poupée offerte par sa grand-mère moldue, Hermione pensa à la vision qu'avait entraîné son premier cours de divination. Elle avait vu, sans pouvoir discerner quoi que ce soit d'autre, une myriades de cheveux roux et de taches de rousseur. Elle se souvenait encore de la gêne qui l'avait prise lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, et comment, rouge comme une salamandre, elle s'était enfuie de la chambre avant d'être harcelée de questions par ses amies.

Elle n'était pas encore amoureuse de Ron à l'époque, et le simple fait de voir ses cheveux après cet épisode la mettait dans tous ses états.

Après avoir placé Rose dans son parc de jeu, Hermione quitta la nursery pour aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe fraîche de leur jardinet. Elle avait toujours aimé marcher pieds nus dans la pelouse, le ciel était clair et les oiseaux chantaient. Malgré tout elle ne put que remarquer encore une fois la monotonie de sa vie. Elle aurait dû être heureuse et épanouie, elle l'était en partie bien sur, mais il lui manquait quelque chose, un brin de folie peut-être, ou autre chose, elle ne savait pas. C'était par un jour aussi radieux que celui-ci qu'elle avait eu sa seconde approche de la divination. C'était durant la fin de sa quatrième année, alors que Viktor Krum et elle se retrouvaient tous les jours pour se lancer des regards amoureux malgré les barrières de la langue. Il avait, motivé par une apparente bonhomie qui n'était pas fréquente chez lui, décidé qu'ils ne passeraient pas l'après-midi enfermés à la bibliothèque et l'avait emmenée se promener dans les parcs de Poudlard. C'est lui qui lui avait expliqué les méthodes de divination bulgare, comment, durant sa deuxième année, son professeur l'avait obligé à ouvrir le ventre d'un écureuil vivant pour voir s'il serait en bonne santé pendant l'hiver. Il racontait ses réactions avec une certaine fierté, sans remarquer les expressions de dégoût qu'affichait sa petite amie. Malgré la répugnance qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il lui avait offert de la poudre de foie de crapauds ukrainien, elle n'avait pas rechigné à la faire brûler avec lui pour connaître les vœux de son cœur naïf. Et si Viktor n'avait rien vu, elle avait réussit à apercevoir un joueur de quidditch sur son balais. Elle aurait été incapable de clairement dire qui, mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Et ce n'est qu'un an plus tard, quand Ron fut promu gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor et, dans la foulée, qu'il se mit à fréquenter Lavande, qu'elle mit en lien sa première et sa seconde vision. Un joueur de quidditch aux cheveux roux, ça ne courrait pas les rues…

Ce souvenir épuisa Hermione, être nostalgique lui ôta toutes ses forces. Car oui, elle était nostalgique de sa vie à Poudlard, mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire, c'était un tabou sans doute, de dire que l'on se sentait mieux dans une période où, après tout, Voldemort était toujours en vie.

C'est Ron qui la trouva assoupie sur le perron, les pieds frôlant le gazon. Il la réveilla doucement en l'embrassant sur la tempe et l'aida à se lever, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

" _Je n'en peux plus Ron… Je ne me sens pas bien ici._ " murmura-t-elle contre sa chemise.

Le front barré d'une ride inquiète qui était apparue pendant sa formation d'Auror, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en la serrant contre lui.

" _Ça va aller_ " répondit-il doucement " _Tu vas bientôt reprendre ton travail, l'inactivité ne te convient pas, c'est tout._ "

Elle le repoussa faiblement, tremblotante.

" _Ce n'est pas ça Ron…_ " rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux noyés de larmes aussi soudaines qu'imprévisibles " _Je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie, je le sens au plus profond de moi-même._ "

La mâchoire couverte d'une courte barbe rousse se contracta, elle lui faisait mal, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle souffrait bien trop elle-même pour réussir à le protéger lui.

" _Hermione… On en a déjà parlé… Tu m'aimes non ? Je t'aime moi._ "

La brune se tut. Elle l'aimait ? Oui, elle l'aimait. D'un amour hésitant de femme perdue, mais d'amour quand même.

" _Tu vois_ " reprit-il " _Nous avons une fille magnifique, une maison agréable, avec une bibliothèque pour la Reine des lieux. J'ai un bon travail et toi aussi. Je ne peux pas rêver de mieux._ "

Il conclut sa tirade avec un léger sourire nerveux, celui qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à pleurer.

" _Il ne peut pas rêver de mieux._ " pensa Hermione en sentant ses boyaux se tordre. Elle se souvint soudain de la cause des larmes de Ginny qui ne cessait de répéter dans le secret de leurs conversations qu'Harry n'était plus tout à fait le même Harry depuis qu'il avait accompli son destin, qu'elle ne savait pas si son amour suffirait à ramener chez lui l'éclat de sa jeunesse. Se laissant dorloter toute la soirée par Ron elle se demanda ce qu'il en était des personnes qui n'avaient pas suivi la voie qui leur était destinée.

" _Ron…_ " murmura-t-elle au milieu de la nuit.

Son mari, endormi, ne répondit pas. Hermione ressentait ce poids sur sa conscience, ce poids dont elle ne saurait jamais se libérer.

Le silence l'enveloppait, la retournait dans tous les sens, elle se sentait au centre d'une tempête d'incompréhension, comme depuis des jours, depuis des mois et même des années. Elle détestait la divination et toutes les possibilités qu'elle soulevait, il y avait des tonnes de "Et si", ceux qui se laissaient porter par leurs destins et ceux qui refusaient d'entrer dans le jeu. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui pensent que le destin dictent vos choix et qui, dès qu'elles le peuvent, essayent de le contrecarrer sans comprendre qu'elles risquent de perdre ce qui donnera du sens à leur vie.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement des conditions de sa troisième et dernière rencontre avec la divination. Durant la bataille de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait eu une seconde de répit pour s'asseoir et que ses doigts avaient frôlés le morceau égaré d'une boule de cristal brisée. La vision s'était imposée à elle, dans une forme d'urgence et de douleur, comme si elle se **devait** d'aller rejoindre cet acteur nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son destin sur le champ, avant de faire ou de penser autre chose. Elle avait parfaitement en mémoire ses jambes tremblantes, le choc de la révélation, ses pas trébuchants vers leur rencontre sans même avoir conscience de là où elle allait. Puis ce moment où elle avait dévié de trajectoire parce qu'elle voulait être maîtresse de son destin, ce moment où elle s'était arrachée à ce devoir qui venait d'apparaître pour aller se terrer le plus loin possible, dans la chambre de secret. Se jeter dans les bras de Ron pour montrer qu'elle pouvait aimer par elle-même et pas parce qu'une stupide potion, que de la fumée ridicule ou qu'un éclat de cristal le lui disaient. Elle avait voulu prouver à un monde composé d'elle seul qu'il y avait des choix qui la rendraient heureuse sans être prémédités par le concept aussi flou que fou du Destin.

Elle avait tant pleuré l'arrogance de cette décision.

Assise sur le matelas, froide comme une statue de marbre, Hermione eut l'impression de devenir une source de larmes et de chagrin. Le dénis faisait partie de sa vie.

Elle avait pensé à s'enfuir, à emporter Rose avec elle et à disparaître dans la nuit, elle le pourrait encore. Elle savait que Ron serait triste, tellement triste qu'il serait comme englouti par le monstre du désespoir dont lui avait parlé Luna un jour. Alors peut-être que ce monstre en lequel elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru avalerait aussi son malheur à elle qu'elle aurait pris soin de laisser là. Et qu'au loin, elle serait libérée et pourrait retrouver et réparer son destin.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, le bruit de son souffle se perdit dans le calme de la chambre avant d'être rendu inaudible par le léger ronflement de Ron, il faisait le bruit d'un gros chat mécanique que l'on aurait allongé devant une cheminée en marche un jour d'hiver. Un son doux et rassurant qui faillit bien apaiser Hermione avant que, telles à un flot amer, les marées de sa mélancolie ne la submergent de nouveau.

Elle posa le bout des orteils sur le carrelage et se glissa hors de la pièce, loin du couloir, loin de la maison, loin du jardin calme, de la cuisine propre, de la bibliothèque royale et des ronronnements de l'enfant et du mari. Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle ne savait pas qui rencontrer pour apaiser sa détresse, elle ne savait pas si quoi que ce soit pouvait la libérer de ce poison qui s'étendait dans son organisme sans aucune compassion.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une pierre qui se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, comme elle-même, elle se trouvait hors de la ligne du destin, au milieu de l'étendue d'une vie sans direction. Instinctivement elle passa une main dans la crinière que formait ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers le ciel. L'obscurité offerte par l'éloignement des villes permettait d'apercevoir les étoiles comme un tissus pailleté que l'on aurait jeté en travers du ciel. Elle se souvenait avoir adoré l'idée que, lorsque Rose serait plus grande elle pourrait admirer les astres avec les mêmes instruments moldus que ses parents lui avait offert durant son enfance.

Elle avait lu quelque part que la position de chaque constellation signifiait quelque chose de particulier pour la personne qui regardait.

Lors de sa troisième rencontre avec la divination elle avait refusé de suivre la courbe étrange mais unique que voulait prendre son destin, elle était partie en hors piste sans se rendre compte de la gravité de ce choix et il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir sur ses pas.

Il n'y avait presque rien dans cette dernière vision là, mais c'était un presque rien qui signifiait tout et auquel elle repensait dès que son regard croisait la route d'une feuille de thé au fond du tasse ou d'un vieux jeu de tarot sur une étagère.

C'était l'été mais la nuit était froide, son souffle faisait des petits nuages clairs lorsqu'il s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Hermione ferma les yeux lorsqu'un long frisson remonta le long de ses bras, son destin la narguait, fantôme qui la suivait, la guettait, où qu'elle aille, sans que ne puisse l'attraper en tendant les doigts. La caresse glacée se stoppa près de sa nuque.

Elle avait eu une vision simple, claire, inoubliable qui s'était gravée à jamais dans son esprit.

A la suite des cheveux roux et du balais volant, elle avait vu, sur la laine d'un épais pullover de ceux que l'on reçoit à Noël en grimaçant à moitié, un grand **F** brodé.


End file.
